Fotografías
by Woo-JiHo
Summary: En el tocador hay un montón de papeles, se acerca con cuidado y se da cuenta que son fotos, todas de familiares, porque claro que su hermano se ha llevado en las que salen sus amigos e incluso Andromeda, no las de él…


**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Recuerdos de la niñez" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"_

* * *

 **Fotografías**

—¿De verdad piensas irte? —pregunta Regulus, mientras se sienta en la cama.

—¿No sabes tocar? ¿Qué tu madre no te ha enseñado eso? —le gruñe Sirius, mientras continúa revolviendo sus cajones.

—También es tu madre.

—Pues creo que ambos estaríamos mejor si no fuera así.

—Pero lo es, Sirius. Los Black somos tu familia, aunque no lo quieras.

—Ojala que no.

Regulus guarda silencio y le da una mirada a la habitación, en las paredes hay un montón de afiches sobre grupos muggles y motocicletas, además de uno que otro retrato que pende precariamente. Sobre los muebles puede observar las fotografías que su hermano ha guardado a lo largo de los años, la mayoría son del idiota de James Potter y él mismo, pero hay otras en las que aparecen los otros dos muchachos, algunas de Andromeda y en otras se observan ambos: Sirius y Regulus, los de antes… cuando de verdad se podían considerar hermanos. Suspira y se levanta, él no va a poder cambiar la decisión de su _hermano_.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que le dice su madre cuando se sienta a desayunar es que Sirius se ha ido. No tiene el valor para decir nada y apenas termina su plato sube las escaleras, expresando a su madre que tiene mucha tarea por hacer y que por favor no lo moleste.

Cuando llega arriba, sin embargo, no se dirige a su habitación sino a la de su hermano.

Regulus entra al cuarto despacio, no muy seguro de hacerlo. Hay muchos objetos desperdigados por todos lados, objetos que han sido olvidados por su hermano o que no ha considerado tan importantes para llevárselos.

En el tocador hay un montón de papeles, se acerca con cuidado y se da cuenta que son fotos, todas de familiares, porque claro que su hermano se ha llevado en las que salen sus amigos e incluso Andromeda, no las de él…

Coge una de las que están arriba, hay una fecha escrita detrás _"16 de julio de 1970"_ , al girarla los ojos se le empañan ligeramente. Se deja caer en la cama y, sin poder evitarlo, su mente comienza a reproducir aquel día.

* * *

A Sirius le había llegado su carta de Hogwarts un par de semanas atrás y, como su tía Druella acompañaría a Narcissa a comprar lo que necesitaba, su madre los llevaría a ellos. Ambos estaban emocionados, recordaba que su emoción se debía a que seguramente le comprarían un helado (porque siempre que iban al callejón Diagon lo hacían) y también por ver todo lo que le comprarían a Sirius: sus túnicas del colegio, una lechuza propia y su varita. Su hermano, por supuesto, sólo estaba emocionado por lo último.

Las compras habían ido de maravilla: le compraron su helado de menta y se habían encontrado con Cissa, que asistiría a su último año en Hogwarts y estaba un poco melancólica al respecto. No fue hasta que su madre y su tía Druella entraron a Flourish & Blotts que todo se fue a la basura.

Ellos y Narcissa se quedaron fuera terminando sus helados y hablando sobre cosas banales de las que ya no podía acordarse, cuando apareció. Una de sus manos iba sujeta a la de una mujer que se parecía mucho a su madre* y la otra llevaba un helado, tenía el cabello revuelto, las gafas torcidas y la túnica desarreglada. Lo había odiado desde el momento en que lo vió acercarse a la tienda.

Cuando la mujer que lo acompañaba hubo entrado a la tienda él se les acercó con una enorme sonrisa, pero sólo miró a Sirius cuando dijo:

—Hola, soy James Potter, ¿también vas a entrar a Hogwarts?

Sirius no tenía esa mueca de antipatía en el rostro (como la que Narcissa y él pusieron apenas lo vieron), simplemente le tendió la mano con una sonrisa casi igual de grande que la del heredero Potter.

—Sirius Black y sí, voy a entrar a Hogwarts.

—¿En qué casa crees que vas a quedar?

—Mi hermano va ir a Slytherin —le dijo con su voz aniñada, y James le había mirado divertido.

—Toda la familia ha ido ahí, pero quién sabe —repuso Sirius—. ¿Y tú?

—¡Gryffindor, por supuesto!

El resto de la tarde había continuado del mismo modo, ellos le hicieron a un lado para poder hablar de todo tipo de cosas, sobre todo de quidditch. Él no entendió en aquel momento porque su madre permitió que el molesto de Potter se le hubiera pegado a Sirius, no hasta que fue mayor y se enteró que su madre era una Black; aquel día esa mujer y su madre se "reencontraron", decidiendo seguir con las compras juntas.

Pero ése día no sólo ellas se habían encontrado, no, Sirius encontró a su _verdadero_ hermano: James Potter.

Ninguno de ellos imaginó lo que el encuentro desencadenaría.

* * *

Sonríe tristemente y deja la imagen en la cama, saber que Sirius tomó su decisión hace muchos años atrás no le ayuda en nada. Lo único que puede hacer es levantarse e ir a terminar uno de los tantos libros que tiene pendientes, quizá le escribiría una carta a Severus y se olvidaría de una vez por todas de su hermano, como éste lo había hecho casi cinco años atrás.

* * *

 ***:** Yo sé que la madre de James no es una Black, pero para fines prácticos de la historia (y también porque en mi canon mental es así xD) decidí que fuera Dorea Black.


End file.
